


Zawsze w twoim cieniu

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Gen, Ragnarok, biedny Loki, magia trudna bardzo, przygoda, wspomnienia, wątpliwości, węże są super
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: Odgłosy walki docierały do niego z oddali wraz z okrzykami tych, którzy oddawali życie za Asgard. Dla Thora byli wszystkim. Dla Lokiego jedynie tłem kłamstwa, którego sam również był częścią. Kłamstwa utkanego przez Odyna. Kłamstwa, które od zawsze dawało o sobie znać, uwierało i dręczyło, by wreszcie runąć wraz z powrotem Heli i obnażyć prawdę.A choć ta prawda była przerażająco gorzka, dzięki niej Loki po raz pierwszy poczuł, że mógł oddychać. Nie musiał już udawać księcia żyjącego w cieniu brata. Nie musiał być Bogiem Kłamstw. Nie musiał być niczym, czym Odyn kazał mu być.Pozostawało jednak kilka pytań, na które Loki musiał sobie odpowiedzieć. Kim w takim razie był? Kim chciał być? Czy powinien stanąć u boku Thora? I kim właściwie był dla niego Thor? Odpowiedzi postanowił szukać w przeszłości, która choć bolesna, teraz nabrała zupełnie innego znaczenia i przyniosła cień nadziei na lepszą przyszłość.





	1. Chapter 1

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna nikt nie patrzył mu na ręce. Więcej, nikogo nie obchodziło, co się z nim działo. Mógł robić wszystko, na co tylko miał ochotę. Mógł w spokoju patrzeć, jak Asgard umiera. W głębi duszy właśnie tego przecież pragnął. Pragnął sprawiedliwości, zadośćuczynienia za lata, które przeżył w cieniu kłamstw. W cieniu Thora.

Dlaczego zatem wcale nie był szczęśliwy?

 

*

 

Znaczną część dzieciństwa spędził z dala od tętniącego życiem serca Asgardu. Gdy tylko zaczęły się u niego objawiać zalążki zdolności magicznych (a raczej, gdy zalążki te zaczęły zagrażać bezpieczeństwu królestwa), Odyn zaaranżował wszystko tak, aby Loki mógł w spokoju uczyć się zaklęć, nie szkodząc przy tym nikomu ani niczemu. I wtedy wydawało się to jak najbardziej słuszne. Loki musiał przecież zapanować nad swymi mocami, aby w przyszłości mógł przysłużyć się całemu Asgardowi.

Dlatego właśnie na wiele lat zamieszkał z Freyą. Nie miał o to do nikogo żalu, bo niby dlaczego? Owszem, Freya była egoistyczna, dumna i zarozumiała, ale była też doskonałą nauczycielką, której schlebiało, że mogła przekazać wiedzę potomkowi jej władcy – jednocześnie zapewniając sobie u Odyna przysługę, o którą będzie mogła upomnieć się w każdej chwili. A Loki pod jej skrzydłami nabierał pewności, że lada dzień stanie się najpotężniejszym magiem we wszechświecie. Cóż, był wtedy bardzo młody i bardzo naiwny, któż mógł winić go za podobne marzenia?

Tym bardziej, że marzenia te wyrastały na niezwykle żyznym gruncie. Magia była dla Lokiego czymś równie naturalnym jak oddychanie, mruganie czy bicie serca. Cała trudność polegała na tym, że o oddychaniu, mruganiu czy biciu serca nie trzeba było myśleć, aby nie wymknęły się spod kontroli, a o magii – owszem. W przypadku Lokiego bezustannie, w każdej chwili, za dnia i w nocy, czy tego chciał, czy też nie.

Musiał więc nauczyć się o niej myśleć i nie myśleć, oddychać nią i władać. Po prostu nią żyć.

– Opowiadaj historię – podpowiadała mu Freya.

– Historię o czym?

– O czym tylko chcesz. O sobie. O innych. O Asgardzie. O świecie. O ziarenkach pasku. O wszystkim.

Loki przechylił głowę i zmarszczył brwi. To brzmiało tak prosto, tak banalnie! Ale w przypadku magii nigdy takie nie było. Magia rządziła się własnymi prawami, a on jeszcze ich wszystkich nie znał.

– Skąd mam wziąć taką historię? – zapytał, przeczuwając podstęp nauczycielki.

Musiał trafić w sedno, bo Freya uśmiechnęła się oślepiająco, jej oczy zalśniły jak słońca, a we włosach zaiskrzyła najczystsza moc. Z niemal kuglarską finezją otworzyła przed Lokim drzwi do swej tajemnej biblioteki.

Bez wątpienia było to jedno z najpiękniejszych miejsc w Dziewięciu Światach. Szkoda, że tak niewielu poza Lokim mogło w pełni pojąć jego wspaniałość. Na wysokich regałach stały setki książek i zwojów, siedzisko na parapecie kusiło stosami miękkich poduszek, a lewitujące pod sufitem magiczne kule rzucały dookoła delikatne tęczowe blaski.

Nawet nie zamierzał podważać tej metody nauki. Po prostu sięgnął po pierwszą księgę, która zdawała się go wołać, usiadł na parapecie i zaczął czytać. A z kolejnymi pochłanianymi słowami w jego umyśle coraz szerzej otwierały się drzwi do zupełnie nowych pokładów mocy. Drzwi, które być może nigdy nie powinny zostać otwarte.

Całe jego życie ułożyło się w historię. Jego głos stał się jedyną granicą między prawdą a kłamstwem. Gdy mówił, wszechświat zamierał, by podporządkować się jego woli. A on sam z dnia na dzień czuł się w tym coraz pewniej. Zamykał oczy i wyobrażał sobie, jak wraca do pałacu i wszyscy zachwycają się jego umiejętnościami.

Może właśnie dlatego nawet nie potrafił ukryć rozczarowania, gdy okazało się, że nikt poza matką nie wyglądał jego powrotu.

– Liczyłem na jakieś małe przyjęcie – wyznał, padając w jej szeroko otwarte ramiona. Pachniała kwiatami i porankiem, morską bryzą i miłością. – Nic wystawnego, ale po prostu...

– Przykro mi – przerwała mu.

Wszechmatka Frigga wydawała się naprawdę zmartwiona, ale cóż mogła począć? Nie miała najmniejszego wpływu na to, że Odyn wraz z Thorem i kilkoma najznamienitszymi asgardzkimi wojownikami ruszył na polowanie, o którym wiadomo było tylko tyle, że zamierzał zakończyć je wielką ucztą. Zupełnie jakby nie obchodziło go, że jego syn wrócił po latach nieobecności, teraz mądrzejszy i potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

Posłał matce wymuszony uśmiech. Swoje pierwsze kłamstwo skierowane przeciwko niej.

To przecież w gruncie rzeczy nie była jej wina, że tamtego dnia jego powrót świętowała tylko garstka kobiet. Że nie mógł zostać uznany za dorosłego mężczyznę w gronie innych mężczyzn. Że Wszechojciec nie poczekał kilku dni, by zabrać na polowanie nie tylko Thora, ale i Lokiego. I przede wszystkim – to nie była jej wina, że nie czuł się w pałacu jak u siebie. Frigga robiła co w jej mocy. Zabierała Lokiego do jej własnej biblioteki, nie tak pokaźnej jak ta należąca do Freyi, ale i tak imponującej. Oprowadzała go po ogrodach, uczyła nazw roślin i kolorowych ptaków, które tak chętnie siadały na jej wyciągniętych dłoniach. Prosiła, by towarzyszył jej podczas audiencji i pomagał przy uroczystych spotkaniach. Dzięki niej poznał każdego, kto wart był poznania.

A mimo to wciąż czuł się jak intruz. Z jakiegoś irracjonalnego powodu czekał na chwilę, w której przybędzie wielki i potężny Odyn, wskaże na niego w obliczu wszystkich mieszkańców złotego Asgardu i oznajmi:

– Oto mój syn, a wasz książę!

Jaki był wtedy głupi! Naiwnie wierzył, że aprobata ojca była niezbędna, by stać się kimś więcej, podczas gdy od samego początku potrzebował wyłącznie własnego głosu.

Wmawiał sobie, że szykowana uczta wiąże się nie tylko z udanym polowaniem, ale również z jego powrotem. Oczywiście, nie miała i w głębi serca doskonale o tym wiedział. Zajął miejsce u boku Friggi, tak jak Thor zajął miejsce u boku Odyna. Spoglądał na brata niepewnie i z obawą. Nie wiedział, czego powinien się po nim spodziewać. Wszystko, co wiedział, pochodziło ze wspomnień, teraz tak boleśnie nieaktualnych. Thor był wielki i jasny, niemal złoty, jak sam Asgard. Spojrzenia wszystkich wędrowały ku niemu, jakby był sercem wszechświata.

Spojrzenie Thora natomiast co chwilę padało na Lokiego. Najczęściej towarzyszyły temu nieśmiały uśmiech i niezadane pytanie, na które Loki nie zamierzał odpowiadać. Nie zamierzał, bo wciąż czekał, aż Odyn w końcu go zauważy.

I zauważył. Klasnął w dłonie, a wszyscy zgromadzeni przy wielkim stole natychmiast ucichli.

– Poddani! Wielki to dzień, bo obaj moi synowie są wreszcie u mego boku. – Spojrzenia powędrowały od Odyna do Thora, a w końcu do Lokiego. – Jak zapewne wiecie, niewielu jest wojowników, którzy byliby w stanie dorównać Thorowi. Po raz pierwszy jednak mogę oznajmić całemu Asgardowi, że Loki nie ma sobie równych w arkanach magii!

Na to właśnie czekał. Na te słowa. Na uznanie. Na...

– Magia? Przecież to rozrywka dla kobiet – syknął ktoś z drugiego końca stołu, dając początek pogardliwemu szemraniu.

– Przez te wszystkie lata uczył się magii?

– Komu to potrzebne?

– Tak, podobno był u Freyi.

– Ale umie władać mieczem, prawda?

– Pokonał mnie samym sztyletem! – ryknął Thor i uderzył w stół pięścią z taką mocą, że część kielichów poprzewracała się, oblewając zamarłych z przerażenia biesiadników. Tak jak radosny był jasny i łagodny niczym poranna łuna, tak w gniewie przypominał nacierającą burzę. Nikomu nie było już do śmiechu.

– Doprawdy, wasza wysokość? – zapytał wojownik, w którym Loki rozpoznał Fandrala, jednego z wiernych przyjaciół jego brata. – A jak właściwie wyglądało to starcie?

„Nie mów im”, syknął Loki w myślach. „Pod żadnym pozorem im nie mów”.

– Czy naprawdę uważasz, że mam ochotę opowiadać zebranym tu gościom o mojej porażce? – prychnął Thor, kątem oka spoglądając na Lokiego. Ten potrząsnął głową. Wiedział doskonale, że jeśli Thor powie, jak naprawdę przebiegało to starcie, obaj wyjdą na głupców.

Loki doskonale pamiętał ten niebywały pojedynek, o którym myślał Thor. Zaskoczyła go szczegółowość wspomnienia, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że pochodziło jakby z zamierzchłej przeszłości. Byli wtedy jeszcze dziećmi. Thor zaczynał dopiero zgłębiać tajniki władania mieczem (to koniecznie musiał być miecz, bo przecież wszyscy wielcy herosi z opowieści ich matki mieli miecze), a Loki zaledwie kilka miesięcy wcześniej zorientował się, że dziwne zjawiska, które zdarzały się dookoła niego, nie były zwykłymi zbiegami okoliczności, ale dziełami jego magicznych mocy. Thor całymi dniami męczył wszystkich ciekawostkami z życia węży, czasem nawet zdarzało mu się budzić Lokiego w środku nocy, bo akurat przypomniał sobie o czymś wyjątkowo fascynującym. Można zatem uznać, że sam ściągnął na siebie zemstę. Z wielkim wysiłkiem i w pocie czoła, Loki zdołał zmienić się w węża, po czym schował się w takim miejscu, by prędzej czy później Thor go odnalazł. Tak też się w końcu stało. Zachwyt Thora był bezgraniczny. Chwycił go w objęcia i zaczął prawić komplementy, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział doskonalszej istoty. Cudowne było jego przerażenie, gdy Loki przemienił się z powrotem i dźgnął go sztyletem.

Ktoś mógłby zapewne dojść do wniosku, że historia ta była najlepszym dowodem na niegodziwość Lokiego. Na złe zamiary, które kierowały jego poczynaniami od najmłodszych lat. Thor miał na ten temat inne zdanie. Przede wszystkim całe zajście postanowił potraktować jako wyborny żart. Rana wcale nie była tak głęboka i nie krwawiła zbyt obficie. Thor zbył ją śmiechem i oznajmił, że ta zasadzka będzie dla niego nauczką na całe życie i już nigdy więcej nie zlekceważy zdolności Lokiego.

– Pokonałeś mnie – oznajmił wtedy, kłaniając się Lokiemu w pas. – I to zwykłym sztyletem.

– Przecież użyłem podstępu – zaoponował Loki. Wiedział, że w uczciwej walce nie miałby z Thorem najmniejszych szans. Thor musiał chyba również o tym pomyśleć, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko i stwierdził:

– Niczego innego nie powinienem się pod tobie spodziewać.

Tylko z ust Thora słowa te mogły zabrzmieć jak komplement. Loki nie miał wątpliwości, że również teraz jego brat przedstawiłby to właśnie w taki sposób, próbując przekonać wszystkich, że również powinni być zachwyceni podstępem Lokiego. Problem polegał na tym, że ani magiczna przemiana, ani broń tak żałosna jak zwykły sztylet nie mogły zrobić wrażenia na zgromadzonych przy stole możnych i wojownikach.

Nawet Thor musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, bo zachęcany przez kolejnych przyjaciół, parsknął śmiechem i oznajmił:

– Cóż zmieniłaby ta opowieść? Czy jakiekolwiek słowa pomniejszyłyby moją porażkę? Dałem się pokonać, a mój brat zwyciężył. Nie doceniłem go, a on to wykorzystał. A z tego, co widzę, wy również zamierzacie popełnić podobny błąd.

Jakimś cudem to wystarczyło, aby zniechęcić zgromadzonych nie tylko do zadawania dalszych pytań, ale również do łypania na Lokiego spode łba. Może uznali, że w przemowie Thora kryła się jakaś mądrość. A może po prostu chodziło o to, że zajęły ich kielichy, które napełniły się winem, ledwie Odyn pstryknął w palce.

Gdyby Loki był nieco bardziej uważny i mniej skupiony na namiastce akceptacji, którą udało mu się zdobyć, dostrzegłby już wtedy całą prawdę o bezsensowności swych starań. Najwyraźniej bowiem niektórym nie wypadało wypominać, że magia to zajęcie dla kobiet.

Problemem nie była magia. Problemem był on sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki westchnął. Owszem, Odyn bezustannie korzystał z magii. Nie stronił też od podstępów i forteli, choć zdecydowanie wolał nazywać je dyplomacją i strategią. A mimo to Loki bezustannie spotykał się z pogardą mieszkańców Asgardu. Wszystko przez to, że nie był wielkim, umięśnionym, złotowłosym czempionem, bezmyślnie wymachującym mieczem.

Nie był jak Thor.

Mimowolnie wyjrzał przez okno. Gdzie był teraz jego brat? Z kim walczył? Czy Hela już wypruła mu flaki? A może zgniotła go, starła na drobny pył, tak samo jak wcześniej zniszczyła Mjollnir?

Ach, Mjollnir! Cudowny młot, dający moc piorunów każdemu, kto godzien był go dzierżyć. Potężna, pradawna i podobno niezniszczalna broń. I co? Zostało z niej niewiele ponad pył.

Zabawne, ale Loki żałował, że nie posiadał broni, którą również mógłby stracić w starciu z Helą. Nie dlatego, że jakiejkolwiek potrzebował. Ale jeśli on i Thor mieli być sobie równi, obaj powinni dostać bronie, które czyniłyby z nich prawdziwych Bogów Asgardu. Niestety, Loki swoją magiczną broń posiadał jedynie w teorii.

 

*

 

– Wyobraź to sobie! – krzyknął Thor z przejęciem. Od ich ponownego spotkania byli niemal nierozłączni. Nie, żeby był to pomysł Lokiego. Nie sprzeciwiał się temu jednak, głównie dlatego, że Thor wydawał się jedyną osobą, nie licząc Friggi, autentycznie cieszącą się z powrotu Lokiego. I z tego właśnie powodu mniej popularny książę musiała wysłuchiwać pomysłów zarówno niedorzecznych, jak i rozczulająco naiwnych. – Ty i ja, Mjollnir i Gram!

– O czym ty mówisz? – prychnął Loki, podnosząc wzrok znad czytanej księgi.

– O przygodach, które tylko na nas czekają! O tym, jak pewnego dnia będziemy największymi wojownikami w Dziewięciu Światach i będziemy władać Asgardem!

Loki przewrócił oczami. Och, nie dlatego, że pomysł mu się nie podobał. Po prostu entuzjazm Thora był niepokojąco zaraźliwy. Gdyby był chorobą, Asgard już dawno stałby się krainą duchów. Loki jednak pod żadnym pozorem nie mógł pozwolić ponieść się tej dziecinnej wizji. Owszem, kiedyś głęboko w nią wierzył. Teraz jednak nie zamierzał dalej się łudzić. Wprawdzie Odyn nadal zachowywał się tak, jakby Loki cokolwiek dla niego znaczył, ale nikt w całym złotym królestwie nie miał już najmniejszych wątpliwości, że w drodze po tron liczył się tylko jeden książę – Thor.

– Tylko jeden z nas będzie władał Asgardem – oznajmił oschle, boleśnie świadomy, że niemal słowo w słowo powtarzał to, co mówił Wszechojciec. Odetchnął głęboko, bojąc się, że doda coś, czego mógłby potem żałować. Jego gorycz nie brała się z zawiści wobec brata. Nie chodziło też o to, że nie uważał, by Thor nie nadawał się na króla. Po prostu w głębi serca wiedział, że cały ten wyścig po władzę był farsą i choć zmuszono go, by brał w nim udział, tak naprawdę od samego początku nie miał najmniejszych szans na wygraną. – Poza tym, tak jak co do ciebie i Mjollnira nie mam wątpliwości, tak ja i Gram...

– Och, przestań się nad sobą użalać – przerwał mu Thor. Chwycił brata za ramiona i zmusił do spojrzenia prosto na twarz jaśniejącą bardziej niż słońce na niebie ponad Asgardem. – Zanim się obejrzysz, ojciec wyśle cię w podróż po pradawnego Grama.

– Nie sądzę.

– Dlaczego taki jesteś?

– Taki? Czyli właściwie jaki?

– Ponury?

– Po prostu jestem realistą.

– Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś był przekonany, że ojciec nie chce, abyś zdobył Grama.

– Więc uważasz, że tak naprawdę tego chce? – zapytał przekornie Loki, odkładając książkę na bok. Po raz kolejny zatęsknił za biblioteką Freyi, w której przeszkadzały mu tylko Amora i Lorelei; żadna z nich nie była nawet w połowie tak zaborcza jak Thor.

– Oczywiście.

– W takim razie gdzie jest Gram? Obaj wiemy, gdzie jest Mjollnir, prawda? Zatem powinniśmy wiedzieć też, że jest mój miecz, czyż nie?

Niemal od razu pożałował ironicznego tonu. Wszystko przez to, że Thor zamierzał potraktować jego słowa przerażająco poważnie. Złotowłosy książę zmarszczył brwi, a przez jego twarz przemknęła cała plejada emocji. Może i nie był równie inteligentny, co Loki, ale nie był też na tyle głupi, by nie pojąć, na czym polegał problem z Gramem.

Aby zdobyć Mjollnira, Thor musiał po prostu udowodnić, że był godzien. Z jednej strony było to nie lada wyzwanie, ale z drugiej – cel był jasny, a i droga całkiem prosta. A Gram? Och, Gram to zupełnie inna historia. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to nawet nie był miecz wykuty dla Lokiego. Wcześniej należał do Sigurda, któremu chyba zależało na tym, by nikt po nim nie sięgnął po tę równie potężną, co i niebezpieczną broń. Dlatego właśnie aby zdobyć Grama, Loki musiał najpierw udowodnić, że był go godzien, potem odnaleźć klucze do magicznej skrzyni, rozsiane zapewne po wszystkich Dziewięciu Światach, potem odnaleźć samą magiczną skrzynię, a na koniec przekonać się, czy rzeczywiście był godzien, bo tylko wtedy klucze pozwolą mu na otworzenie skrzyni. Och, no i istniała przecież szansa, że Sigurd nałożył na miecz specjalne zaklęcia, chroniące przed niepowołanymi dłońmi, o których nikomu nie powiedział. Nawet Odynowi.

A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że tak jak każdy wiedział, jaką moc posiadał Mjollnir, tak nikt nie potrafił Lokiemu wyjaśnić, co wiązało się z dzierżeniem Grama.

Samo to powinno zamknąć usta wszystkim, którzy uważali, że Loki przesadzał twierdząc, że był traktowany gorzej od Thora.

– Pomogę ci.

– Słucham? – Loki omal nie podskoczył, nagle wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań. Podniósł spojrzenie na brata i zamarł. Na krew Bora, dlaczego on musiał być tak promienny?

– Pomogę ci zdobyć Grama. – Oczy Thora lśniły jak serca gwiazd.

– Wiesz dobrze, że to tak nie działa. Muszę poradzić sobie sam. – Sprzeciw Lokiego brzmiał żałośnie, głównie dlatego, że książę wiedział doskonale, iż w końcu będzie musiał ulec.

– To nieprawda. Przecież bez ciebie nigdy nie stałbym się tym, kim jestem.

Loki zamknął oczy. Domyślał się, że jego policzki pokryły się jednym z tych żałosnych, błękitnawych rumieńców, które upodabniały go do zamarzającego topielca. Owszem, miał całkiem spory udział w osiągnięciach Thora, czego chyba nikt poza samym Thorem i Wszechmatką Friggą zdawał się nie dostrzegać.

– I co z tego? – prychnął z goryczą.

– Jesteś moim bratem i zamierzam ci pomóc.

– Niby jak, skoro nawet nie wiem, od czego powinienem zacząć?

Thor znów zmarszczył brwi. Jego procesy myślowe były czasem irytująco długotrwałe, ale i przyjemnie nieprzewidywalne, dlatego Loki postanowił mu nie przeszkadzać. Nie zamierzał też otwarcie przyznawać, ja bardzo go cieszyło, że jego marny los nie był obojętny przynajmniej jednej osobie.

– Co byś powiedział na małe polowanie? – zapytał po chwili Thor z ustami rozciągniętymi w przebiegłym uśmiechu, który zupełnie nie pasował do jego poczciwej twarzy. Ktoś mógłby dojść do wniosku, że Loki miał na niego zły wpływ. I pewnie już ktoś żalił się Wszechmatce, by ich rozdzielić.

– Nie masz już dość polowań?

– Miałem na myśli nieco przebieglejszą zwierzynę.

Uśmiech Thora był jak plaga. A na Lokiego działał najsilniej właśnie wtedy, gdy nie wróżył nic dobrego. Nachylił się do brata i z podnieceniem wyszeptał:

– Mów dalej.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki nienawidził polowań. Uganianie się za bezmyślnymi zwierzętami wydawało mu się wyjątkowo prostacką rozrywką i najzwyklejszym marnowaniem czasu. Niestety, swoją niechęcią osiągnął tylko tyle, że został wykluczony ze znacznej części dworskich rytuałów.

Teraz, gdy o tym myślał, dochodził do wniosku, że był nie tyle dumny, co po prostu głupi. Może gdyby zacisnął zęby, może gdyby zmusił się do uśmiechów, jednak stałby się jednym z nich. Nie byłby wyrzutkiem. Może nie księciem i potencjalnym następcą tronu, ale przynajmniej nie kimś obcym i zbędnym.

Ale czy naprawdę zdołałby cokolwiek zmienić? Czy Odyn rzeczywiście patrzyłby na niego inaczej, gdyby Loki tak desperacko nie trzymał się przekonania, że nauka i sztuka warte były więcej niż bezmyślna przemoc? Czy nie przejrzałby go od razu? Czy nie ściągnąłby na siebie jeszcze większego gniewu?

Idiotyzm. Po co zastanawiać się nad tym teraz, gdy pałacowe korytarze świeciły pustkami?

Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas... zapewne i tak nic by nie zmienił. A już z pewnością nie zmieniłby samego siebie i swoich przekonań. Nie był aż tak zdesperowany. Cokolwiek by zrobił, nadal byłby tym samym Lokim uwielbiającym magię i podstępy. I jedyne, co powinno się dla niego liczyć to fakt, że jego brat to rozumiał.

Bez względu na to, co myślał o nim Odyn, Thor gotów był przynajmniej spróbować zaakceptować Lokiego takim, jakim był. Ale kiedyś było to za mało. Kiedyś Loki wychodził z siebie, by sprostać wymaganiom skrojonym na cudzą miarę.

 

*

 

Nazywał się Johren i od miesięcy umykał łowcom wysyłanym za nim z samego Asgardu. Był jak mgła albo dym, widoczny tylko czasem, całkowicie nieuchwytny. Thor nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego go ścigano, co tylko zachęcało jego przyjaciół do prześcigania się w domysłach, które z godziny na godzinę stawały się coraz bardziej niedorzeczne.

Bo przecież nie mogli wyruszyć tylko we dwóch. Gdziekolwiek by nie poszli, zawsze ktoś snuł się za nimi niczym podstępny cień. Najczęściej była to Sif, która chyba chciała w ten sposób zaimponować Odynowi, nie mając przy tym świadomości, że Wszechojciec perfidnie wykorzystywał jej naiwność. Byłoby to całkiem zabawne, gdyby nie fakt, że Sif z jakiegoś powodu szczerze nienawidziła Lokiego i nawet nie zamierzała tego ukrywać.

Na szczęście tym razem Thor zdecydował, że wystarczy im towarzystwo jego trzech zaufanych przyjaciół, czyli Hoguna zwanego Ponurym, Fandrala Dziarskiego i Volstagga, który najprawdopodobniej sam siebie mianował Lwem Asgardu. Każdy z tej trójki był irytujący na inny sposób i zupełnie inaczej skretyniały, co wyjątkowo absurdalnie objawiało się w ich domysłach dotyczących intryg Johrena.

Lokiego zdecydowanie bardziej interesowało, gdzie Johren był ostatnio widziany, niż to, co mu zarzucali jacyś wieśniacy. Ale akurat Lokiego nikt o zdanie nie pytał.

Johren był oskarżany o liczne morderstwa, kradzieże, napady, podszywanie się pod innych, wyłudzanie pieniędzy oraz uwodzenie i to nie tylko kobiet. Lista jego osiągnięć robiła na Lokim nie lada wrażenie. Mógłby Johrena nawet podziwiać, gdyby tylko wierzył, że chociaż część z tego była prawdą.

Na tym właśnie polegał problem. Loki szczerze wątpił, aby Johren rzeczywiście popełnił wszystkie te zbrodnie. Przecież gdyby tak było, w Asgardzie już dawno by wrzało. A sam Johren musiałby chyba współpracować z Heimdallem, żeby w mgnieniu oka przemieszczać się z jednego końca królestwa na drugi, a w międzyczasie musiał przecież jeszcze przygotowywać się do popełnienia wszystkich tych niewyobrażalnych zbrodni! Loki wiedział doskonale, ile miesięcy jemu samemu zajęłyby przygotowania do niektórych z licznych forteli Johrena, a przecież był magiem.

– Myślisz, że to wszystko kłamstwa? – zapytał Thor, przerywając domysły snute przez Volstagga. Trzech wojowników spojrzało na Lokiego z wyrzutem. Nie tylko zakłócił równowagę w ich łowieckiej drużynie, ale i najwyraźniej miał mieć decydujące zdanie w dyskusji na temat przewin Johrena.

– Oczywiście, że tak – prychnął Loki. – To niemożliwe, aby jeden zbir dokonał tylu zbrodni.

– Może ktoś mu pomaga?

– Wtedy nie zdołałby tak sprawnie uciekać przed łowcami Odyna.

– Może po prostu jest bardzo zdolny.

– Nie.

– Ale przecież...

– Nie.

– Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że jesteś zazdrosny.

– Słucham? – Loki spojrzał na Thora z niedowierzaniem. – Zazdrosny? Niby o co?

– O to, że Johren mógłby być lepszy od ciebie – odparł Thor z wyzywającym uśmiechem rozsmarowanym na ustach, o których marzyła niemal każda niewiasta w Asgardzie.

– Uważasz, że jest ode mnie lepszy? – Krew Lokiego zawrzała, ale wolał nie rzucać wyzwania bratu. Nie na oczach trzech głupców, którzy na pewno nie wzięliby strony Lokiego, gdyby Thorowi się coś stało.

– Nie, po prostu uważam, że ty uważasz, że jest od ciebie lepszy.

– To nie ma sensu.

– Oczywiście, że nie – przyznał Thor i roześmiał się głośno. Chyba zupełnie nie rozumiał, skąd brał się gniew Lokiego. Nie, żeby było to coś nowego. – Tym bardziej, że to nieprawda. Johren nie może być od ciebie lepszy. Przeciwnie. Wydaje mi się, że do pięt ci nie dorasta.

Loki już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć coś wyjątkowo uszczypliwego, gdy przyłapał się na tym, że nie potrafił. Na jego policzki wpełzł kompromitujący rumieniec, usta na przemian zamykały się i otwierały, a w umyśle zapanowała pustka. Tylko Thor potrafił doprowadzić go do podobnego stanu. I właśnie dlatego Loki szczerze go nienawidził. I zarazem z całego serca uwielbiał.

– Poza tym nie musisz przecież rozgryzać tego, jak to wszystko zrobił – dodał Thor. – Wystarczy, że wymyślisz, jak go złapać.

Na brodę Odyna, żeby to było takie proste!

Thor niepokojąco często zachowywał się tak, jakby Loki był cudotwórcą, jakby sama jego obecność sprawiała, że niemożliwe stawało się możliwe. A Loki jak skończony idiota dawał się uwodzić jego promiennym uśmiechom i desperacko próbował pomagać w realizowaniu planów skazanych na niepowodzenie. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Wszechojca, Thor niemal bezustannie zachwycał się wszystkim, co robił Loki. Może właśnie dlatego nie potrafił pojąć, że Odyn tak naprawdę nigdy nie zamierzał pokazać Lokiemu, co powinien zrobić, by zdobyć Grama.

I może właśnie dlatego Loki nie stawiał oporu, gdy Thor uparł się, by ruszyli w piątkę na bezsensowne łowy, które nie mogły zakończyć się niczym dobrym. Zdaniem Thora obecność Volstagga, Hoguna i Fandrala powinna wszystko ułatwić. Loki miał na ten temat nieco inne zdanie. Nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że trzech wojowników przygotowało sobie plan awaryjny, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jednak nie udało im się złapać Johrena – najprawdopodobniej zamierzali po prostu zakuć w kajdany Lokiego i oznajmić wszystkim, że sobie na to zasłużył.

– Nie zamierzasz chyba pozwolić mu dowodzić? – zapytał Fandral z miną, która mówiła „przyszedłem tu tylko dla ciebie, nie możesz mnie teraz tak po prostu odstąpić komuś innemu”.

– Beznadziejny plan – prychnął Volstagg, a Hogun po prostu skinął głową.

– Ależ przyjaciele – zganił ich Thor, wykorzystując do tego jeden ze swoich najbardziej rozbrajających uśmiechów. – Bez Lokiego na pewno się nam nie uda.

Nie dodał ani słowem, że całą tę absurdalną wyprawę zorganizował wyłącznie dla Lokiego. Gdyby wspomniał, że chodziło wyłącznie o udowodnienie Odynowi, że Loki był godzien Grama, trzech wielkich wojowników zapewne zrobiłoby w tył zwrot i wróciło do domu.

– Mogliśmy zabrać Sif – zauważył Fandral, zupełnie jakby nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo Sif nienawidziła Lokiego. Ale wiedział. I właśnie dlatego musiał o niej wspomnieć.

– Przecież Sif nie zna się na magii – zaoponował Thor.

– A miałbyś ochotę z nią walczyć? – zapytał Fandral z podstępnym uśmieszkiem.

Thor zbladł.

– Nie.

– A uważasz, że ten cały Johren miałby z nią jakiekolwiek szanse? – podjął Volstagg, pojmując, co chodziło po głowie jego przyjacielowi.

– Nie, ale...

– Ha! No właśnie! – Fandral klasnął w dłonie, po czym wskazał na Lokiego, jakby wychodził z założenia, że doszli do jakichś sensownych wniosków. – Więc dlaczego nie ma z nami Sif?

– Loki to mój brat – odparł Thor, odzyskując panowanie nad głosem. – Ufam mu. Jego umiejętnościom również. I uważam, że tylko on zdoła pokonać Johrena.

Choć brzmiało to cudownie i naprawdę mile łechtało ego Lokiego, sam Loki nie uważał, aby właśnie to chcieli usłyszeć przyjaciele Thora. I najwyraźniej przeczucie go nie myliło, bo Fandral przewrócił oczami i z wyrzutem zapytał:

– Tym zdolnościom, przy pomocy których próbował cię zaszlachtować?

Volstagg przytaknął i splunął przez ramię, jakby opędzał się od pecha. Hogun tylko skinął głową.

– Przesadzacie. Loki nigdy nie zrobiłby mi tak naprawdę krzywdy. Czyż nie, bracie?

Loki zamknął oczy. Thor po raz kolejny obdarzył go uśmiechem tak promiennym, że niemal oślepiającym. I cóż miał mu odpowiedzieć? Był przecież bezbronny wobec tej koszmarnej jasności.

– Jaki miałbym w tym cel? – zapytał, starając się patrzeć na horyzont. Czy to możliwe, że ktoś rzucił na Thora klątwę, która sprawiała, że wszyscy musieli patrzeć na niego z bezmyślnym uwielbieniem, i jedynie Lokiemu jakoś udało się wyrwać spod jej wpływu?

– Władza? – zaproponował Hogun.

– Wpływy? – dodał Fandral.

– Zwykła złośliwość? – wtrącił Volstagg.

– Dziękuję, wolę poezję – odwarknął Loki.

– I właśnie dlatego trzeba było zabrać Sif – skwitował Fandral, bardzo zadowolony z tego, że udało mu się po raz kolejny wrócić do tematu walecznej Sif. Spojrzał przy tym na Thora tak znacząco, jakby chciał dać mu coś do zrozumienia.

– Sif nigdy nie próbowała dźgnąć mnie nożem – odparł Thor i objął Lokiego ramieniem, nie przejmując się zupełnie tym, czy jego brat tego chciał, czy też nie.

– To ma nas przekonać, że powinniśmy mu zaufać? – Fandral nie dawał za wygraną. Powinien był sobie odpuścić. Teraz, gdy Thor trzymał już Lokiego, nic nie mogło go zmusić do zmiany zdania. Niewiele osób o tym wiedziało, ale bardziej lubiany z książąt Asgardu był wyjątkowo i perfidnie złośliwy, gdy naszła go na to ochota.

– Nie. Przekonać powinno was to, że ja mu ufam. A gdyby obchodziło mnie wasze zdanie, zapytałbym was o nie wcześniej – oznajmił Thor i ruszył przed siebie, zmuszając tym samym Lokiego, by ruszył razem z nim.

W przeciwieństwie do Thora Loki wiedział, że wątpliwości wojowników wcale nie umarły. Podejrzewał też, że tak jak wcześniej Hogun, Volstagg i Fandral byli mu niechętni, tak teraz zaczynali żywić wobec niego otwartą nienawiść. I w to wszystko zamieszana była jeszcze Sif. A jakby tego było mało, planowali pojmać jednego z największych złoczyńców w całym Asgardzie.

Czy coś mogło pójść nie tak?


	4. Chapter 4

Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu Thor nigdy nie przestawał mu ufać. Wprawdzie cały czas patrzył Lokiemu na ręce i brał za pewnik, że ten spróbuje go zdradzić albo oszukać – ale sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie z tym pogodzonego. Znał naturę brata i nie zamierzał jej zmieniać. A jednocześnie w jego zachowaniu kryło się coś więcej, jakaś nieumierająca nadzieja na to, że pewnego dnia będzie mógł odwrócić się do Lokiego plecami, a ten nie ucieknie – ani nie spróbuje go zaatakować.

Śmierci nie życzył bratu nigdy. Wielu mogło uważać inaczej, ale byli w błędzie. Owszem, Loki uwielbiał widzieć Thora na kolanach, cierpiącego i błagającego o litość, ale wyłącznie pod warunkiem, iż w każdej chwili mógł przerwać tortury. Natomiast jeśli chodziło o chęć ucieczki... ta nie opuszczała go nigdy.

W tej chwili pragnienie, by znaleźć się jak najdalej od Asgardu, było tak potężne, że Loki drżał na całym ciele. Co chwilę wyglądał przez ażurowe okna, wypatrując brata rozpaczliwie walczącego u boku Hulka i Walkirii. Gdyby uciekł, zapewne nikt nie ruszyłby za nim w pogoń. Jeśli Thor przeżyje, będzie miał na głowie dość własnych problemów i szukanie Lokiego na pewno nie znajdzie się wysoko na liście jego priorytetów.

Odetchnął głęboko. Nie, nie mógł się łudzić, że w obliczu tragedii, która spotkała złoty Asgard, Thor poświęciłby choć chwilę, by zastanowić się nad tym, gdzie podział się jego brat. Jeśli naprawdę chciał przeżyć, musiał myśleć wyłącznie o sobie, a zadręczanie się tym, co pomyśli i uczyni Thor Gromowładny z pewnością nie zwiększało jego szans na przetrwanie.

Na przekór próbom wyparcia Thora z myśli, zdradliwy umysł podsunął Lokiemu wspomnienia wszystkich chwil, w których brat niemal wychodził z siebie, żeby mu pomóc.

Zaklął siarczyście. Gdyby tylko mógł wymazać to wszystko ze swojej pamięci...!

„Przecież możesz”, syknął podstępny głos w jego głowie. Głos, który sprawił, że odżyły wspomnienia Johrena. „I to wcale nie byłoby takie trudne”.

 

*

 

– To się nie uda. – Volstagg potrząsnął głową, a pozostali dwaj wojownicy natychmiast mu przytaknęli.

W głębi serca Loki również się z nim zgadzał. Niestety, Thor miał na ten temat inne zdanie. Wydął policzki dokładnie tak samo, jak miał to w zwyczaju robić jako mały chłopiec. Wcale się tak bardzo od tamtego czasu nie zmienił. Frigga nadal stwierdziłaby, że wyglądał rozkosznie. Lokiemu bardziej przypominał ropuchę.

– Dlaczego miałoby nam nie wyjść? – zapytał Thor z wyrzutem. – Przecież Loki na pewno fenomenalnie sobie poradzi.

– Nie możesz tego wiedzieć – zaoponował Loki, wchodząc bratu w słowo, nim ten znów zaczął rozwodzić się nad korzyściami posiadania maga w drużynie. – Ja sam tego nie wiem.

Thor uśmiechnął się szeroko, chwycił Lokiego za dłonie i oznajmił z mocą:

– Ale ja wiem. Wiem, że sobie poradzisz.

Loki przewrócił oczami. Tylko w ten sposób mógł bronić się przed promieniującą od brata naiwnością, która i tak zdecydowanie zbyt często mu się udzielała. Naiwnością, która doprawdy nie miała sobie równych. Cóż jednak miał począć? Musiał patrzeć w oczy błękitne niczym niebo ponad Asgardem, nie miał wyboru, nie, gdy Thor niemal trzymał go w objęciach. Czuł, jak coraz bardziej miękną mu kolana. Co miał powiedzieć? Że nawet jego magia miała swoje granice? Że Johren najwyraźniej był znacznie przebieglejszy od niego? Że najprawdopodobniej był też nieprawdopodobnie obeznany w arkanach magii i Loki do pięt mu nie dorastał?

Nie, nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Mógł tylko odwzajemnić uśmiech, pokornie skinąć głową i obiecać, że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby wcielić w życie genialny plan Thora.

– Czy mam inny wybór? – zapytał, ostatkiem sił broniąc się przed słowami, które cisnęły mu się na język.

– Cudownie! – zawołał Thor, zupełnie ignorując obawy Lokiego oraz fakt, że jego przyjaciele również nie wyglądali na zachwyconych. – W takim razie weźmy się do roboty. Hogunie, udało ci się coś ustalić?

– To tutaj. A przynajmniej na to wygląda – bąknął Hogun, ledwie podnosząc wzrok znad mapy.

– Doskonale. – Thor aż zatarł dłonie z podniecenia. – Loki, jesteś gotowy?

– Najwyraźniej muszę.

– Spotkamy się za tydzień. Gdyby coś się stało, masz nas o tym natychmiast powiadomić, rozumiesz?

– Oczywiście.

– Loki?

– Tak?

Tym razem Thor nie zamierzał się powstrzymywać. Chwycił Lokiego w ramiona i przytulił z całych sił. Nie było w całym Asgardzie chyba nikogo, kto zdołałby wyrwać się z podobnego uścisku i Loki nie był w tej kwestii wyjątkiem. Niestety.

– Uważaj na siebie, bracie – wyszeptał mu Thor prosto na ucho. W jego słowach było tyle czułości, tyle nieskrywanej troski, że Loki nawet nie musiał bardzo się starać, by oczami wyobraźni zobaczyć śmiertelne zniesmaczenie Sif.

Cóż, Sif z pewnością nie miałaby najmniejszych wątpliwości, co powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji. Loki natomiast nie potrafił dobyć z siebie choćby słowa. Zachowanie Thora niebezpiecznie przypominało w tej chwili zachowanie Wszechmatki, a zatem dokładnie to, czym tak bardzo gardził Odyn. I choć Loki czuł, że powinien odepchnąć brata – po prostu nie potrafił tego zrobić. W jego ramionach czuł się zbyt dobrze, zbyt bezpiecznie, by mógł tak po prostu to odrzucić. Czuł się akceptowany, a to nie zdarzało mu się zbyt często od dnia, w którym zakończył naukę u Freyi.

Niepewnie skinął głową, powoli, z wyraźnym ociąganiem, wyśliznął się z ramion Thora i odszedł, dusząc w zarodku desperackie pragnienie, by obejrzeć się przez ramię.

Niewiele udało im się ustalić na temat miejsca pobytu Johrena, ani tym bardziej na temat tego, gdzie obecnie zmierzał. Niegasnący entuzjazm Thora kazał im jednak obmyślić jakikolwiek plan i w związku z tym podsumowali dokonania ich ofiary, wykluczyli te, które z różnych przyczyn wydawały się niemożliwe do powiązania z pozostałymi i w ten właśnie sposób znaleźli się nieopodal maleńkiej osady, do której według ich przypuszczeń zmierzał przebiegły Johren.

Zadanie Lokiego było stosunkowo proste – miał wmieszać się w tłum i czekać, aż wydarzy się cokolwiek podejrzanego. W tym samym czasie Thor i jego trzej towarzysze mieli patrolować okolicę i wyglądać podejrzanych przybyszów bądź też uciekinierów. Loki omal nie parsknął śmiechem. Przecież gdyby Johren wyglądał choć odrobinę podejrzanie, już dawno zostałby pojmany. Ale czy ktokolwiek mógł oprzeć się dzikim płomieniom w oczach Thora, gdy ten dawał się porwać wizji ich niechybnego zwycięstwa? Cóż, Loki do tych osób na pewno nie należał.

Poza tym, w tym momencie niepokoiło go coś zupełnie innego. Skoro on, Thor, Volstagg, Hogun i Fandral zdołali z mniejszą czy większą dokładnością ustalić, gdzie znajdował się Johren, dlaczego nie udało się to nikomu innemu? Czy to możliwe, że zamiast przygotować zasadzkę, sami właśnie się w nią pakowali?

Jedyne, co mu pozostawało, to zaufać swojej intuicji. Owinął się ciaśniej płaszczem i powoli minął pierwsze zabudowania osady. Była maleńka i nie wyobrażał sobie, że ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć w niej mieszkać. Czy mieli tu w ogóle bibliotekę? Nie widział nawet placu teatralnego. Okropność! Pośrodku drobne domostwa jakby rozpełzły się na boki, by zrobić nieco miejsca na rynek, na którym aż roiło się od Asgardian. Najwięcej zgromadziło się przed drzwiami do karczmy, która najwyraźniej lada chwila miała obwieścić swoje otwarcie.

I niby jak Loki miał wmieszać się w ten tłum? Nawet jego najgorszy podróżny płaszcz przypominał królewskie szaty w porównaniu z tym, co mieli na sobie wieśniacy. Odetchnął głęboko. Nie mógł wpadać w panikę. Musiał zacząć od czegoś prostego. Na przykład od ocenienia, kto z mijanych był miejscowy, a kto przyjezdny. Kto był zwykłym rolnikiem, a kto jedynie przez podłe zrządzenie losu trafił do tej dziury. To przecież nie powinno sprawić mu większych trudności.

Przebiegł spojrzeniem po straganach. Pieczywo, ryby, nieco dziczyzny. Trochę błyskotek i innych świecidełek. Narzędzia i materiały o przytłumionych barwach. Ach, i poza tym owoce i warzywa tak świeże, że nęciły słodkimi zapachami, a było ich tyle, że nawet ociekające tłuszczem mięso nie zdołało rozproszyć kuszącej woni. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, sięgnął po kiść winogron. Sprzedawca nawet się nie zorientował, że ubyło mu towaru. Słowem nie pisnął, a Loki był już daleko poza zasięgiem jego wzroku.

Zdążył już pogratulować sobie w duchu tak sprawnej kradzieży, gdy niespodziewanie ktoś chwycił go za rękę.

– No, no, no, nie podejrzewałem, że kiedykolwiek ujrzę palce równie zwinne co moje własne!

Loki wyszarpnął się, odwrócił i stanął oko w oko z napastnikiem. Jedynie chwilę rozważał, czy powinien poderżnąć mu gardło. Powstrzymała go świadomość, że takim działaniem zaprzepaściłby cały plan Thora, a przecież i bez tego jedynie cudem mogło im się powieść. Dlatego właśnie, choć aż kotłowało się w nim od lodowatej furii, ograniczył się do ciskania nienawistnych spojrzeń. Spojrzeń, które wcale nie wprawiały go w takie zniesmaczenie, jak by sobie tego życzył. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że stojący tuż obok mężczyzna nie był atrakcyjny. Miał ognistorude włosy zaplecione w warkocze, zadbane wąsy, które nieco maskowały blizny szpecące szerokie usta, a przede wszystkim lśniące zielone oczy, zdające się rozbierać Lokiego na części.

– Mogę w czymś pomóc, panie? – zapytał ostrożnie Loki, siląc się na łagodny i pokorny ton.

– Możesz się ze mną podzielić.

Loki omal nie parsknął śmiechem. Nie powinien być tym ani trochę zaskoczony. Przecież od początku podejrzewał, że to może być zasadzka. Ważniejsze było pytanie, czy powinien poinformować o tym Thora. I czy musiał to zrobić w tym momencie, czy może raczej mógł nieco poczekać.

Zmusił się, by zareagować na tę rewelację z jak największą nonszalancją, na jaką było go stać. Wyrwał rękę i przewrócił oczami.

– Może cię szukałem, a może nie. Co z tego?

– Och, po prostu nieczęsto się zdarza, że szukają mnie tak atrakcyjni młodzi mężczyźni.

Loki prychnął.

– Wielu słów wobec mnie używano, ale atrakcyjny zdecydowanie nie było jednym z nich.

– Cóż za potworne niedopatrzenie – wymruczał Johren.

Dobrą chwilę zajęło Lokiemu zorientowanie się, że stojący tuż przed nim przestępca i bezecnik najzwyczajniej w świecie próbował go uwieść. Ten szelmowski uśmiech nie mógł oznaczać nic innego. Problem polegał na tym, że Loki nigdy przedtem nie widział, żeby jeden mężczyzna używał go przeciwko drugiemu.

A najbardziej przerażające wydawało się to, że wcale nie było mu to niemiłe.

– To brzmi tak, jakbyś rozważał naprawienie wszelkich krzywd i niedopatrzeń, które mnie spotkały.

– Moglibyśmy na przykład zacząć od tego, jakie to okropnie smutne, że nikt nie nauczył cię kraść.

Zdradliwy rumieniec wpełzł na policzki księcia Asgardu.

– Że co proszę?

– I najwyraźniej nikt przede mną nawet nie pofatygował się, żeby złapać cię na gorącym uczynku.

– Kradzież to po prostu jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, które...

– Błagam, dość! – jęknął Johren. – Marnujesz swój talent i mój czas. A na coś podobnego nie mogę przecież pozwolić. Jeśli natychmiast nie przestaniesz, będę zmuszony odejść.

– Podobno jesteś w tym całkiem niezły.

– Chcesz to sprawdzić?

– Jeszcze nie wiem.

Johren zmarszczył brwi. Uśmiech ani na chwilę nie znikał z jego ust, a teraz, gdy mężczyzna pochylił się ku Lokiemu, stał się jeszcze szerszy.

– Zróbmy tak: jeśli uda ci się zniknąć razem ze mną, zobaczę, co zdołam dla ciebie zrobić i może nauczę cię tego czy owego. A jeśli ci się nie uda, zostaniesz tu jak zwykły głupiec i ani tobie, ani twojemu bratu, ani tym bardziej waszym niezbyt rozgarniętym towarzyszom nie uda się mnie ponownie odnaleźć. Co ty na to?

Johren nie powiedział już nic więcej. Odskoczył od Lokiego, narzucił na głowę obszerny kaptur i ruszył przed siebie, nie oglądając się na księcia. Lawirował między wieśniakami z gracją tancerza i z każdą chwilą był coraz bliżej granic wioski. Loki nieco zbyt późno zorientował się, że jeśli nie pogna za Johrenem, zniszczy wszystko, na co Thor tak ciężko pracował. Gram był mu zupełnie obojętny, ale rozczarowanie brata... Tego by nie zniósł.

Osłonił się ciaśniej płaszczem i pobiegł za najdziwniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego miał okazję poznać. Tylko po to, by uświadomić sobie, że ten niemal zniknął mu z oczu.

Miał wrażenie, że gonił za mgłą. Johren był szybki, zwinny i poruszał się tak, jakby mijani wieśniacy nie mogli go nawet dotknąć. Co chwilę zmieniał kierunek, lawirował niczym wiewiórka pomiędzy gałęziami drzew już w osadzie, a gdy wbiegł do lasu, równie dobrze mógłby być duchem.

Loki zatrzymał się zdyszany i zlany potem. Bieg sam w sobie nie był tak wyczerpujący, ale pościg ten wymagał użycia również magii i to w taki sposób, o jakim Freya nie wspomniała ani słowem. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nie widział nic, poza drzewami. Odetchnął więc głęboko i rozesłał we wszystkich kierunkach tyle magii, ile był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać. I może właśnie przez to omal nie wrzasnął z przerażenia, gdy tuż za nim Johren wyszeptał z zachwytem:

– To naprawdę ty.

Książę obrócił się i zmierzył Johrena nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Miał już powyżej uszu bycia zaskakiwanym. Na krew i kości Bora, jeszcze raz i zapomni zupełnie o Thorze, gdy będzie podrzynał gardło temu przebrzydłemu rzezimieszkowi.

– Co to niby ma znaczyć?

– Loki, Książę Kłamstw. To ty, prawda?

Cóż, z jednej strony Loki był naprawdę mile połechtany tym, że ktoś nie tylko go rozpoznał, ale i postanowił potraktować z należytym szacunkiem. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, czym sobie zasłużył na podobny przydomek. Owszem, słyszał wielokrotnie, że Thor nazywany był Księciem Piorunów i skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie przeszkadzało mu ani trochę, iż sam nie posiadał jeszcze żadnego oficjalnego tytułu, ale kłamstwa? Czy właśnie z tego chciał być znany? Skrzywił się i zapytał:

– Jak mnie nazwałeś?

– Dokładnie tak, jak powinienem. I nawet nie próbuj udawać, że pomyliłem cię z kimś, kim nie jesteś.

– Ale...

– Dość. Nie mamy na to czasu. Bo jeśli się nie mylę, nie przyszedłeś tu sam.

– Czy to źle?

– Katastrofalnie.

– Ale Thor...

– Twój brat nie jest problemem. Nie on.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Loki westchnął. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle słuchał tego co najmniej podejrzanego mężczyzny. Powinien go pojmać i natychmiast zawlec do Thora. Tak byłoby najlepiej. A jednak, nie mając pewności, co takiego właściwie nim kierowało, odpowiedział:

– Chciałem udowodnić ojcu, że jestem godzien Grama.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Johren skrzywił się tak, jakby te słowa sprawiły mu ból albo nawet zawód.

– Nikomu nie musisz nic udowadniać – syknął. – Jesteś dokładnie tym, kim musisz być. Nikim mniej, nikim więcej. I jeśli Odynowi wydaje się, że może zmusić cię do zmiany, to jest głupcem jeszcze większym, niż przypuszczałem.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz i byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zamilkł – odwarknął Loki. Owszem, niekoniecznie darzył Wszechojca szacunkiem i nie zawsze popierał jego decyzje, ale nie oznaczało to, że zamierzał bezczynnie słuchać kogoś, kto tak otwarcie go obrażał.

– Och, wiesz doskonale – prychnął Johren. Na jego twarz znów wpełzł uśmiech. – Zastanów się tylko, co takiego zamierzasz udowodnić. I komu. Proszę, pomyśl o tym, wasza wysokość.

Zazwyczaj, gdy ktoś zwracał się do Lokiego z szacunkiem, robił to wyłącznie po to, by z niego zakpić. Książę szczerze jednak wątpił, by właśnie o to chodziło jego rozmówcy. Pomimo swego dziwnego zachowania, Johren wydawał się podejrzanie szczery. Może Loki miał rację i tak naprawdę wszystkie oskarżenia wobec niego były jednym wielkim nieporozumieniem? Przecież nie mógł zrobić tego wszystkiego, co mu zarzucano. Może w takim razie nie zrobił nic?

Cóż, najwyraźniej wystarczyła odrobina szacunku i kilka miłych słów, aby zaskarbić sobie przychylność Lokiego.

– Mów, co chcesz powiedzieć i nie baw się słowami. A jeśli wolisz mnie zwodzić, to lepiej oszczędź sobie czasu i od razu odejdź.

– Mam odejść? Czy nie zamierzałeś mnie pojmać? – Jego pewność siebie była coraz bardziej irytująca.

– Waż słowa, bo tak się składa, że martwy przydasz mi się zapewne równie bardzo, co i żywy.

– Jeśli zginę teraz, Odyn wygra.

Co to mogło znaczyć? Loki zmarszczył brwi. Wątpliwości rosły z każdą chwilą, a odpowiedzi traciły jakikolwiek sens. Jak miał się odnaleźć w tym labiryncie tajemnic i niedomówień? Czy to możliwe, że Johren wiedział o Odynie więcej niż Loki? I jaki miał w tym wszystkim cel? Jego słowa sugerowały, że on i Loki byli po tej samej stronie, ale czy można było być tego całkowicie pewnym?

– Ale czy to oznacza, że ja przegram? – zapytał ostrożnie Loki, czym z jakiegoś powodu bardzo rozbawił Johrena.

– Kto wie?


	5. Chapter 5

Loki zatrzymał się na chwilę przy oknie. Widział płomienie, zwłoki i dym. Słowa ożyły w jego pamięci, tak jak stare rany, palące bólem zawsze wtedy, gdy w powietrzu czuć było nadchodzącą burzę.

– Jeśli zginę teraz, Odyn wygra.

Furia Heli wywołana była wyłącznie tym, jak nieumiejętnie Odyn ukrywał swoje kłamstwa i błędy. Gdyby nie jego złamane obietnice, obłuda i pożałowania godne knowania, zapewne nikt nie musiałby teraz walczyć. Jakim cudem nigdy nie słyszeli, że Odyn miał córkę, której obiecał Asgard?

Uśmiech wykrzywił mu usta. I niby to on miał być Księciem Kłamstw?

Gdyby to od Lokiego zależało, Hela mogłaby zasiąść na tronie. Kto wie, może gdyby nie ten morderczy szał, okazałaby się całkiem przystępną królową? Właściwie wystarczyłoby, żeby nie okłamywała dzieci, własnych czy też porwanych, a już miałaby szansę na zostanie najlepszą monarchinią w dziejach Asgardu.

Łatwiej byłoby, gdyby po prostu jej nienawidził, ale w tej chwili czuł jedynie żal.

Pragnienie znalezienia się jak najdalej stąd znów w nim ożyło. Kimże był, aby walczyć o opustoszałe królestwo? Czy nie był porzuconym dzieckiem jednego z największych wrogów Odyna? Czy nie był jedynie fałszywym księciem? Asgard zawsze był mu wrogi, dlaczego zatem miałby przejmować się jego upadkiem?

– Ale czy to oznacza, że ja przegram?

Pojedyncza błyskawica przecięła niebo.

 

*

 

Przedstawił się Lokiemu jako Tokk. Fakt, że okrzyknięto go Johrenem, z jakiegoś powody niebywale go rozbawił, mężczyzna nie zdradził jednak, co było w tym takiego zabawnego. Loki natomiast wolał nie marnować czasu na pytanie o podobne błahostki, bo okazało się, że tajemniczy zbieg zamierza nauczyć go magii, ale takiej, o jakieś Freya mogła co najwyżej pomarzyć.

Trzy dni i trzy noce Tokk odkrywał przed nim tajniki zaklęć i sztuczek, klątw i iluzji. Ktoś mógłby zauważyć, że to za mało, by rzeczywiście odkryć arkana magii. Cóż, zapewne ten ktoś miałby rację w każdym innym przypadku poza tym jednym. Wszystko przez to, że nauki Tokka wydawały się właśnie tym, czego Loki potrzebował.

Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić. Freya nauczyła go, jak oddychać, myśleć i mówić magią. Ale to w słowach Tokka znajdował się brakujący element układanki, jaką była moc Lokiego. To właśnie on wprawił wszystko w ruch, sprawił, że po prostu zaczęło działać. Zupełnie jakby ten rodzaj magii został stworzony specjalnie dla Lokiego.

Kto wie? Może tak właśnie było. Może to była magia Księcia Kłamstw.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał Loki, gdy zrobili krótką przerwę na posiłek. Nie było to dokładnie to pytanie, na jakie pragnął poznać odpowiedź, ale przy Tokku wszystko przestawało być tak jasne i jednoznaczne, jakby tego chciał.

– Zdaniem moim, twoim, czy Odyna? – Tokk uśmiechnął się, wiedząc zapewne doskonale, jaki mętlik panował w głowie jego ucznia.

– Liczyłem na jakąś uniwersalną odpowiedź.

– Przykro mi, ale takie odpowiedzi to jedynie bardzo wygodne kłamstwa. Dla każdego będę kimś innym. Zdaniem Odyna jestem zbiegiem i niebezpiecznym przestępcą. Dla ciebie jestem mistrzem i tymczasowym sojusznikiem.

– A dla siebie samego?

– Posłańcem przeznaczenia.

– Masz zatem o sobie bardzo wysokie mniemanie.

Tokk parsknął śmiechem. Nie zaprzeczył ani słowem, tylko po raz kolejny spojrzał na Lokiego tak, jakby książę był jakimś objawieniem. Jakby całe życie czekał na to spotkanie. Jakby to właśnie Loki był jego przeznaczeniem.

– Powiedz mi lepiej, wasza wysokość, jak podobają ci się nowe zaklęcia? – zapytał Tokk, okręcając koniuszek ognistego wąsa na chudym palcu.

– Czyżbym właśnie poznał ostatnie, że pytasz mnie o opinię?

– Poniekąd. Ostatnie, którego zamierzam cię nauczyć, ale zaledwie jedno z pierwszych, które poznasz.

We wspomnieniach Lokiego ożyły biblioteki Freyi i Wszechmatki Friggi. Zaklęcia, które mógł tam znaleźć, w niczym nie przypominały tych, które zdradził mu Tokk. Skąd niby miał wziąć jakiekolwiek nowe? Jeśli Tokk go zostawi, Loki będzie zmuszony sam radzić sobie z tymi zalążkami magicznego chaosu.

– Mam co do tego poważne wątpliwości – poskarżył się książę, nawet nie ukrywając żalu.

– Nawet tak nie mów – skarcił go Tokk. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak jesteś ważny. Magowie tak potężni jak ty rodzą się rzadziej niż gwiazdy, czy się to Odynowi podoba, czy też nie. Nigdy nie pozwól mu wmówić sobie, że magia to zajęcie niegodne mężczyzny. Jesteś... Jesteś spełnieniem moich modlitw. Gdyby nie ty, w ogóle by mnie tu nie było. Nasze spotkanie było cudem i choć jeszcze tego nie pojmujesz...

– Zamilcz! – syknął Loki, nie mogąc dłużej znieść kolejnych słów, które prowadziły donikąd. – Mówisz zagadkami, ale nie dajesz mi szans na ich rozwiązanie. Jak niby mam uwierzyć w choć jedno twoje słowo?

– Czas przyniesie odpowiedzi.

– A co z tu i teraz? – Loki nie ustępował. Czuł, że musiał poznać prawdę. Że od tego zależała jego przyszłość. Tokk mógł udawać, że to nie było takie ważne, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że pod tym względem motywacje jego i księcia znacząco się rozbiegały. – Mam tak po prostu trwać w niewiedzy?

– Na wszystko przyjdzie właściwa pora – odparł Tokk, wstając. – A teraz, wasza wysokość, przyszła pora, by dobyć broni.

Loki zerwał się na równe nogi, coraz mniej z tego wszystkiego rozumiejąc.

– Jeśli natychmiast... – zaczął, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.

Tokk rzucił się na księcia Asgardu z obnażonym mieczem. Jego uśmiech, jeszcze przed chwilą zawadiacki i uwodzicielski, teraz przypominał grymas szaleńca. Loki ledwie zdążył zatrzymać ostrze skrzyżowanymi sztyletami – jedynie o włos od swojego nosa.

Atak był tak niespodziewany, że książę nawet nie wiedział, jak na niego zareagować. Zaszyta głęboko w lesie polana, która przez ostatnie trzy dni stała mu się bliższa niż asgardzki pałac kiedykolwiek przedtem i kiedykolwiek potem, teraz zmieniła się w pole walki. Walki między mistrzem, który wiedział wszystko i uczniem, który nie wiedział nic.

Jak można było przewidzieć, Tokk okazał się wybornym szermierzem. Jego finezja nie budziła najmniejszych zastrzeżeń i Loki niemal natychmiast pojął, że żył wyłącznie z jednego powodu: Tokk po prostu nie zamierzał go zabijać. Czy gdyby odrzucił sztylety, nauczyciel przestałby nacierać? Czy musiał sam przystąpić do ofensywy, aby zakończyć to idiotyczne starcie?

Nim zdołał domyślić się, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło, leśną ciszę rozdarł rozpaczliwy krzyk Thora.

Czas zwolnił i przyspieszył zarazem, zapętlił się, więżąc Lokiego i Tokka. Ognistowłosy mężczyzna znalazł się tuż przy swym uczniu, jakby się zachwiał, jakby potknął, jakby zamarł w bezruchu z dłonią zaciśniętą na ramieniu księcia. Dopiero gdy gorąca, lepka ciecz pociekła na palce Lokiego, książę uświadomił sobie, co się stało.

Sztylet tkwił pomiędzy żebrami Tokka aż po rękojeść. Krew chlusnęła spomiędzy poranionych warg, po raz ostatni wyginających się w zawadiacki uśmiech.

– Loki! – zawołał Thor, chwytając brata w ramiona dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym ciało Tokka upadło na ziemię. – Błagam, powiedz, że nic ci nie jest?

Chciałby umieć się na niego rozzłościć. Wybuchnąć gniewem, ostrymi słowami ukarać za to, że tak bezmyślnie zniweczył jedyną szansę Lokiego na dowiedzenie się czegoś więcej o magii. Niestety, gniewanie się na Thora nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną, a zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy złoty książę był tak autentycznie zatroskany o jego bezpieczeństwo.

– Nie, chyba nic – wymamrotał Loki. Upuścił sztylet i nic nie rozumiejące spojrzenie utkwił w zakrwawionej dłoni. Nie miał ani siły, ani odwagi przenieść wzroku na Tokka.

– Czy to Johren? – zapytał Fandral, pojawiając się jakby znikąd wraz z Hogunem i Volstaggiem.

Loki nie widział żadnego z nich, ale to zapewne i lepiej, bo z odgłosów wywnioskował, że zaczęli przeszukiwać zwłoki. Zamknął oczy i zadrżał.

– Na to wygląda – skwitował Volstragg, jakby mówił o kamieniu czy obłamanej gałęzi.

– To całkiem... – zaczął Hogun, ale przerwało mu zupełnie niespodziewane wtargnięcie asgardzkich żołnierzy.

Pojawili się jakby znikąd. Trudno było określić, czy zakradli się podstępem, czy od początku byli gdzieś w pobliżu, czy też skorzystali z jakiejś magicznej sztuczki. Mieli obnażone miecze i włócznie skierowane w młodych awanturników, a ich miny świadczyły o tym, że nie przyszli rozmawiać o pogodzie.

– Jesteście aresztowani w imieniu Wszechojca Odyna, władcy Asgardu!

Na nic się zdało tłumaczenie Thor i Loki byli książętami. Hogun, Fandral i Volstagg nawet nie zostali dopuszczeni do głosu. W Thorze aż wrzało z wściekłości. Lokiemu została już tylko chłodna obojętność; na nic więcej nie miał siły. Czuł nadchodzącą furię Odyna i wiedział, że cokolwiek by zrobił, i tak się przed nią nie uchroni.


	6. Chapter 6

Niebo rozbłysło w eksplozji błyskawic. Powietrze iskrzyło się, gdziekolwiek spojrzeć. Thor doprawdy był Księciem Piorunów. Kim jednak był Loki?

Książę Kłamstw parsknął śmiechem.

Był zaledwie namiastką rywala, który miał przygotować Thora na starcie z Helą. Całe życie szukał prawdy tylko po to, by dostać odpowiedź, która jawnie z niego kpiła. Teraz było boleśnie oczywiste, że w rzeczywistości nigdy nic nie znaczył.

Nigdy nie miał szans, by stać się kimś ważnym w Asgardzie. Przeciwnie, bezustannie mniej lub bardziej subtelnie dawano mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli chciał przeżyć, powinien odejść w cień. I Odyn zapewne bez mrugnięcia okiem pomógł mu usunąć się z widoku, gdyby nie fakt, że nie da się zostać czempionem, gdy nie ma z kim walczyć. W ten oto sposób stał się dla Thora nemezis na łańcuchu.

Jak to możliwe, że choć Odyn był martwy, jego złowieszczy cień wciąż wisiał nad Lokim? To właśnie ten cień, bardziej niż strach przed Helą, sprawiał, że Loki pragnął raz na zawsze porzucić Asgard. Ale skoro śmierć Odyna nie oznaczała ani jego porażki, ani zwycięstwa, to co właściwie powinien teraz począć?

Błyskawice przeświecały nawet przez jego zaciśnięte powieki.

– Odyn wygra dopiero wtedy, gdy ucieknę – wymamrotał pod nosem. W jego słowach zabrakło jednak mocy, przez co pragnienie nie mogło stać się rzeczywistością. Dopóki dręczyły go wątpliwości, był więźniem własnej słabości.

– Jestem księciem Asgardu – wymamrotał, ale wciąż bez przekonania. Okłamywanie samego siebie nigdy nie wychodziło mu tak dobrze, jak by sobie tego życzył.

– Jestem... – zaczął raz jeszcze, ale urwał gwałtownie.

Czyje kłamstwa tym razem zamierzał powtórzyć? Swoje, Odyna czy Tokka?

 

*

 

– Powiedział coś, zanim go zabiłeś? – zapytał Odyn, gniewnie marszcząc brwi. Nawet Frigga głaszcząca jego przedramię, nie potrafiła złagodzić wściekłości Wszechojca.

– Nie jestem pewien – wymamrotał Loki. Panicznie bał się tego, co mógł mu zrobić Odyn, gdyby odkrył prawdę. Domyślał się jednak, że słowa Tokka były przeznaczone wyłącznie dla jego uszu. Może i nie rozumiał motywacji swego nauczyciela, ale wciąż wierzył, że ten chciał dla niego jak najlepiej.

– Ale mówił coś, prawda, bracie? – zapytał Thor, łapiąc Lokiego za dłoń. Patrzył błagalnie, z troską i strapieniem. Jasne oczy promieniowały ufnością. Okłamywanie go było zupełnie czym innym, niż okłamywanie Odyna.

– Chyba... chyba tak.

– Nazwał cię?

– Ojcze?

– Zapytałem, czy cię nazwał? – powtórzył Wszechojciec, pochylając się na tronie tak, jak sęp pochyla się nad dogorywającą ofiarą.

– Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? – Frigga naiwnie próbowała rozluźnić napiętą sytuację. Czy naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, że jej starania skazane były na porażkę?

– To zależy, co powiedział – odparł Odyn, nie zaszczycając małżonki choćby spojrzeniem. Kim był dla niego Tokk, że tak bardzo zalazł mu za skórę? – W końcu był magiem. Każde jego słowo mogło zmienić rzeczywistość. Muszę wiedzieć, co powiedział, aby ocalić Asgard od konsekwencji jego kłamstw.

Wszystkie słowa Tokka, nawet jeśli były tylko kłamstwami, znaczyły dla Lokiego więcej niż to, co Odyn nazywał prawdą. Tokk przecież jako jeden z nielicznych zwracał się do niego jak do królewskiego syna. A ponadto powtarzał, że Loki był uosobieniem doskonałości, cudem, na który wielu czekało od wieków. Miał to tak po prostu odrzucić? Uznać za podstępną ułudę i pozwolić Odynowi sprawić, że słowa te przestaną mieć jakąkolwiek moc?

Czego tak naprawdę bał się Odyn?

„Nazwał mnie Księciem Kłamstw”, pomyślał Loki i omal nie skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie tych słów i poranionych warg, spomiędzy których uciekły.

– Nazwał mnie Księciem Magii – powiedział, dumnie zadzierając brodę. Tak, to brzmiało dobrze. Naturalnie. To właśnie była opowieść, jaką chciał po sobie zostawić.

Najwyraźniej jednak nie była to odpowiedź, jakiej oczekiwał Odyn. Wszechojciec podniósł się powoli z tronu i spojrzał na Lokiego tak, że młody książę zadrżał z przerażenia. Tylko uścisk ciepłej dłoni Thora powstrzymał go przed padnięciem na kolana.

– Pamiętaj, synu – wyszeptał Odyn – że każde słowo, jakie uciekło z ust tego przestępcy, pochodzi od największego kłamcy w dziejach Asgardu. Jeśli wbrew moim ostrzeżeniom zamierzasz mu uwierzyć, wiedz, że robisz to na własną zgubę.

Loki zadrżał. Tak jak jeszcze przed chwilą wydawało mu się, że miał wszystko pod kontrolą, tak teraz uświadomił sobie, że Odyn zawsze będzie wyprzedzał go o krok. Zapewne lepiej niż Loki wiedział, kim tak naprawdę był Johren i dlaczego w rzeczywistości go ścigano. Loki poznał tylko maleńki wycinek wątpliwej prawdy, poznał Tokka, który wolał zginąć, niż dać się pojmać.

Na dłoniach wciąż czuł lepką krew.

Największy kłamca w dziejach Asgardu? Czy to w takim razie ktoś inny był Księciem Kłamstw? Tokk twierdził, że Loki potrzebował czasu, może w takim razie ktoś inny był po prostu w tym momencie potężniejszy?

– Bracie? – szepnął Thor, zaniepokojony przeciągającym się milczeniem Lokiego.

Podniósł wzrok na Odyna, który wyraźnie oczekiwał jakiejś odpowiedzi.

– Wybacz, że cię zawiodłem, ojcze.

Loki skłonił się głęboko, wyrwał dłoń z uścisku Thora i czym prędzej opuścił salę tronową. Takie rozwiązanie może i chwilowo wystarczyło Odynowi, ale Thor najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się nim zadowolić. Pobiegł za Lokim, krzycząc:

– Loki, poczekaj!

Loki zwolnił, ale nie zamierzał się zatrzymywać.

– Jeśli chcesz mnie pocieszać, lepiej sobie daruj – syknął.

– Chciałem cię przeprosić.

– Przeprosić? Niby za co? – Jego talent do zbijania Lokiego z tropu nie miał sobie równych.

– Za to, że nalegałem na tę wyprawę. – Thor wyglądał na autentycznie zdruzgotanego. Jego oczy nie były już nieskazitelnie błękitne, a włosy zgubiły gdzieś dawny blask. Nawet jego złocista skóra jakby poszarzała. – To wszystko moja wina.

– Chciałeś mi tylko pomóc.

– Ale gdybym zaproponował cokolwiek innego...

– Gdybym nie chciał zrealizować tego twojego idiotycznego planu, siłą byś mnie z sobą nie zaciągnął. Więc przestań się użalać.

– Ale Gram...

– Kazałem ci przestać. Moje szanse na zdobycie Grama były, są i zawsze będą znikome. Zatem jeśli nie przestaniesz się dręczyć, śmiertelnie się na ciebie obrażę.

Thor chwycił Lokiego za ramię i zmusił do zatrzymania. Poza nimi nie było na korytarzu nikogo, ale może to i lepiej. Przynajmniej nikt nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, że przez Lokiego Thor robił się ckliwy.

– Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał z wyrzutem.

– Niby co?

– Udajesz, że to wszystko nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia. – Thor potrząsnął głową. – Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że po prostu wycofujesz się, żeby mnie chronić?

Och, biedny, naiwny Thor. Czy Loki mógł na to zareagować inaczej niż śmiechem?

– Muszę cię rozczarować, bracie, ale moje życie naprawdę nie kręci się wokół ciebie – skłamał, sprawiając tym zapewne więcej bólu sobie niż Thorowi.

– Chciałem to zrobić dla ciebie – wymamrotał niepewnie Książę Piorunów.

– Wiem. I jestem ci za to ogromnie wdzięczny.

– Ale przecież jedyne, co cię przez to spotkało, to gniew ojca.

– Prędzej czy później i tak bym go na siebie ściągnął.

– Nie mów tak. Nie zrobiłeś przecież nic złego. – Thor musiał chyba uświadomić sobie, że wcale nie mógł być tego pewien, bo szybko dodał: – A nawet jeśli, to tylko moja wina. To ja wpadłem na pomysł, by ścigać tego całego Johrena.

– To on ścigał mnie – poprawił go Loki, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

– Słucham?

– Nic, przepraszam. To tylko zmęczenie.

– Ale na pewno nie jesteś na mnie zły?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

Naprawdę nie był. Nawet gdyby chciał, po prostu by nie potrafił. Narastający w nim gniew nie miał nic wspólnego z Thorem. Jego źródło było Lokiemu wciąż nieznane, ale z pewnością nie był nim Thor.

Pożegnał barta, mówiąc, że chciałby przemyśleć kilka spraw w samotności. Thor przyjął to z wyraźnym smutkiem, ale nawet nie próbował go powstrzymać. Może sam również miał coś do rozważenia. Tak czy inaczej, Loki był mu dozgonnie wdzięczny.

Czekało go ponowne szorowanie dłoni z krwi, której dawno na nich nie było, a potem raz po raz powtarzanie nauk Tokka. Nauk o magii Księcia Kłamstw.

 

*

 

– Jestem Księciem Magii – szepnął sam do siebie. Złudzenia, iluzje i kłamstwa były tylko częścią magii, a Loki przecież nigdy nie lubił się ograniczać.

Jego magia była opowieścią, która sprawiała, że niemożliwe stawało się możliwe. Dopóki mógł ją snuć, był niepokonany. Nawet skuty kajdanami, uwięziony w celi, obezwładniony i ranny – dopóki mógł opowiadać, miał szansę na wygraną.

A teraz zamierzał tę szansę wykorzystać.

Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że jego opowieść przeplatała się z opowieścią Odyna. To oznaczało, że Loki miał być kłamcą, żmiją i wrogiem Thora. Niczym mniej i niczym więcej.

Ale to nic. Da radę. To przecież tylko drobna zmiana. Może wszechświat nawet jej nie zauważy?

Roziskrzone błyskawicami niebo skurczyło się do błękitnego oka, szerokiego uśmiechu i spojrzenia tak ufnego, że można było dostać od niego mdłości.

– Zostałeś.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Jestem przecież Księciem Asgardu.

 

 

KONIEC

 


End file.
